


The first smile

by Get_below_my_line_of_vision



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anime, KageHina - Freeform, Kageyama/Hinata - Freeform, Kiss kiss fall in love bitch, LGBT, M/M, Sugawara is probably off making out with Daichi, Sun of my life, Unrequited Love, Volleyball, You saucy boy, my smol bean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 20:46:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10975026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Get_below_my_line_of_vision/pseuds/Get_below_my_line_of_vision
Summary: Kageyama receives a confession from a girl.Hinata is in love with volleyball. They both are tbh





	The first smile

Kageyama was invited to the back of the school. Hastily, a girl handed a love letter to him, and dumbly, he received the letter.   
"Senpai," she dared not to look at him, "please accept my feelings!"  
As always, he would reply, "Apologies, but I already have someone in mind."  
Like a deer, she ran off; and to top it off, this was the fifth time that month. He suddenly spiked in popularity, and he never knew why. He assumed it was because of volleyball was receiving more attention-- like that was possible. They're in Japan. 

But on that confession, Hinata was nearby, close enough to catch the echoes of the confession.   
He felt a rush of blood rise to his cheeks as his body felt so light and empty. 

Hinata shrugged the odd feeling as he felt no ache as he carried a volleyball given by Sugawara-san to him.   
Kageyama seemed to be frozen on the spot looking at his memory of the girl he chased away with simple words.  
"Tobio," he called out, grinning.  
He had no idea why Kageyama gave him permission to call him by his first name, but it rolled off his tongue so comfortably, he didn't complain. "Let's practise."  
Tobio's eyes lit up but to contrast it, tried to frown, but his natural smile took over his handsome face. It was his first smile of the day.


End file.
